


【Evanstan】Not Acceptable

by chingching27



Series: 【Evanstan】單篇短文集 [19]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: Evans家，規矩很多。





	【Evanstan】Not Acceptable

**Author's Note:**

> sashach 太太說想看有人寫今天桃包的擁抱，就決定快速寫一篇啦！
> 
> English version: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587938

他眨了眨眼，把已經不知道飛到哪個宇宙的神智叫回來時，眾人已經紛紛起身。  
今天上午起床後就被推著準備，上妝、換衣服、打點髮型，然後搭車到會場。踏上紅毯後等著他的是無數的攝影機和一隻隻的簽名筆與麥克風，眾聲嘈噪裡他一直是最安靜的那個，連在黑暗中落下的眼淚也無聲無息。  
所以他現在忽然覺得好累，他想，還好今天有自己帶鑰匙出門。

 

Sebastian跟身邊的同事都寒暄了幾句，抬頭看了眼在人潮另一端的那人，思索半晌，還是決定走過去說句話。

「嘿。」Sebastian伸手拍Chris的手臂，打算簡單交代一下自己的去處就快速閃人，不準備打擾Chris和其他人的談話。「我先⋯⋯」  
『等等！』Chris攬住他的腰不讓他走，Sebastian還沒解釋完，Chris已經對其他人說：『今天真的超棒的！改天見！』  
Sebastian有些不知所措，他並沒有要打斷Chris說話的意思，然而Chris一見到他過來就迅速結束了話題，隨後一把將Sebastian撈進懷裡狠狠抱住。

他抱得很用力，Sebastian幾乎是跌進他懷裡的。Sebastian趁著兩人相擁時，簡短地問：「怎麼了？」  
『我不能容許你有哪一次離開我之前，不是用擁抱做結尾。』Chris的臉埋進他的肩膀，讓其他人看不見他的嘴形，聲音聽起來還有點委屈：『你要去哪裡？』  
Sebastian笑起來，摟在Chris腰際的手掌安撫地揉了揉：「我回家等你。」

 

他的男朋友總是規矩很多，這個不行哪個不許的，Sebastian卻也總是寬容接受，少有反駁。

寵你是我的特權，無需他人置喙。


End file.
